1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device compatible with the architectures of universal serial bus (USB) 3.0 and USB 2.0.
2. Description of Related Art
The USB interface is a common hot-plug interface adopted by electronic apparatuses available on the existing market. To respond the demand of high data transmission volume and high transmission rate, the signal transmission specification of a USB is also evolved from USB 2.0 to USB 3.0. In comparison with the conventional USB 2.0 with 480M bps transmission rate, the transmission rate of the USB 3.0 can reach 5G bps, which largely increase the speed of data transmission.
The transmission interface of a portable electronic device has two sets of contact-pads, one set serves as USB 2.0 transmission lead, while another set would contact terminals to serve as USB 3.0 transmission lead, so as to form a transmission interface compatible with USB 2.0/3.0. Therefore, when the contact between a terminal and a contact-pad is poor, the transmission rate of the portable electronic device is reduced and further the data transmission stability of the portable electronic device is not ensured.